Pokemon Black and White:
by TheLie314
Summary: Black is a normal boy; likes Pokemon, has a crush, and a good friend, but this is about to change when he becomes a Pokemon master. (Reviews are excepted)
1. Chapter 1

Black and White: The Dream.  
Black's POV:  
Me and White we're walking into a battlefield and we didn't know it. The field of White Forest was the most peaceful place in Unova, but that was about to change.  
There was a war going on between Unova and Orre, personally I don't like fighting or guns, so I have been running from countless, countless wars, but this one couldn't run from.  
We were sitting on the edge of a lake, chatting about where we were going next, what region and when we wanted to go, when she asked me,  
"Black, do you like me?"  
This was some timing, caught me off guard.  
"Well, yes"  
"I mean in "that" way"  
I did have feelings for her, very, very strong feelings. I was about to reply, when I heard the sound of explosions.  
"What was that?"  
"That was a bomb"  
"What kind of bomb?"  
A sudden wind blew and rustled the trees and bushes.  
"One with a very big blast radius"  
"Are we going to be ok?"  
"Don't think so"  
"Don't say that!"  
"Look, I don't mean to make you sad, but I'd die to protect this region and it's occupants, that the job of the champion"  
"But, Black, they know we are here, and they are coming for us"  
How do you know that?" I asked looking at her with curiosity.  
"Maybe that helicopter" she pointed to the sky.  
I looked up, "oh no, we need to get out of here" I grabbed her hand and started running toward the exit, the chopper behind us. We were almost at the gate to route 11, when White tripped on a rock.  
"Ahhhhh!" She screamed as she fell.  
"White!" I yelled.  
"No, go on without me, I'll be ok"  
"I'm not leaving you here to die"  
"Go, run you asshole"  
She only called me that when she wants something and when she wants something she gets angry.  
I ran as fast as I could, when I got to the gate, I turned around to see a bullet go right through Whites back.  
Then one went right through my foot.

White's POV:

He was tossing and turning in his sleep, when I went he woke up with a jolt.  
"What time is it" he asked  
"10" I replied.  
"Oh crap, we're late" he exclaimed as he jumped out of bed already in his clothes.  
"You slept in your clothes" I asked.  
"Yeah, we get our first Pokémon today, of course I'm gonna sleep in my clothes" (this is his first Pokémon).  
"You're that excited, huh?"  
"Yeah, aren't you?"  
"Of course I am"  
"Trick question, everybody is excited about their first Pokémon, if you aren't you aren't normal"  
He was right you aren't normal if you aren't excited about you're first Pokémon.  
"Come on, we're going to be late" He exclaimed.  
"Ok let's go"

I hope you the first chapter of Black and White. This is just going to be a fan-fiction explaining how Black and White tie in with the X and Y one I'm doing. We already know that Calem is a rapper, and Black is Calem, but he doesn't rap yet.


	2. Update

Okay, here's the deal.  
This story is a prologue to my X and Y fanfic.  
But I'm not sure whether to put the scene in from the fifth chapter where Black and White meet Calem and Serena.  
But, all things aside, I'm going to do a Christmas special on both of my fanfics, but I'm not going to post them until Christmas Day, but I'll still be posting on this fanfic up until then.  
Now, I'll see what I can do now I'm on school holidays.  
Ok, see you in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 2: The Lab

Black and White: Chapter 2: The Lab

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, any of its characters or Johnny Waffles but I still find it funny._**

Black's POV:  
The lab was nice and clean, with complicated machinery everywhere.  
Me, White, Cheren and Bianca walked into the professor's office to see her writing on her tablet.  
She looked up from what she was doing.  
"Oh, hello you four, you ready for your Pokémon?" She asked us.  
"Of course we are" White said excitedly.  
"Did we disturb you?" I asked.  
"Oh no, I'm just talking to a friend" she responded.  
"Okay, bring out the Pokémon" she yelled.  
Her assistant brings out The Poke-balls.  
"Each Poke-ball contains a different Pokemon" she told us.  
"But there is only three" Cheren pointed out.  
"Don't worry, the other one will get a different Pokémon chosen by me" the professor told us.  
"Okay" White was a bit unsure.  
"I think Black should pick first" Bianca stated.  
"I think that is a wonderful idea" the professor  
"Oshawott, I want Oshawott" I told the professor.  
"Really, ok, here" she gave me the otters Poke-ball.  
"And, there are potions and poke-balls my assistant will have"  
"Ok, thanks professor" I thanked her.

"Here you are, Black" said the assistant.  
"Thanks Rosa" I thanked her.  
"Remember to come back every once and a while" she replied.  
"I will, don't worry"  
Then I heard something on the radio.  
"Orre militia has killed 200 civilians in the airport Castelia massacre, there was also another 60 injured"  
"Orre can be a bitch when it wants" I whispered, "oh well, I'll see you later, Rosa"  
"Yeah, see you when you get back, Black"

As I walked out, I heard an explosion in the distant.  
I shrugged it off as I kept walking.


End file.
